Quand Severus n'arrive pas à écrire une lettre
by emmelynne
Summary: Un jour ou Snape se décide enfin a dire a Harry à quel point il a envie de lui sauter dessus . Il oublie juste qu'il vient de boire une bouteille de whisky et n'imagine pas une seule seconde la réaction de son élève .. HPSS , yaoi ,slash, Happy end !
1. Une bonne cuite

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient :'( Même pas ce cher Severus ^^ Dommage !

**Note **: Un petit Severus/Harry J

Bah oui parce que je suis fan de ce couple !

Donc relation homosexuelle , les homophobes s'abstenir ! ( en même temps j'imagine mal qu 'un homophobe soit arrivé jusqu'ici sans partir en courant mais on sait jamais !)

Mon premier petit texte , sûrement un OS en deux parties , que j'ai écrit vu qu'il me tournait dans la tête depuis un petit moment !!

J'espère que ça vous plaira , moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

--------------------------------------

Penchés sur un livre de Potion , Severus Snape tentait de faire passer le temps sans trop penser aux yeux verts qui l'obsédaient .Ses cheveux longs et noirs faisaient comme un écran sur son visage et tombaient presque sur les pages de son livre . Ses yeux d'un noir profond allaient et venaient , au fil des mots qui remplissaient les pages du vieux grimoire .

Poussant un soupir ,Severus arrêta son activité lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lire pour la troisième fois la même ligne . De toute façon il n'était pas d'humeur à se concentrer .

Potter avait encore failli le faire céder tout à l'heure. Il en venait a appréhender les cours de potion avec les griffondors tellement l'attirance était forte .Quand finirait-il par craquer ?

Il frémit de peur en imaginant ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui faire si il n'avait pas pu se retenir . L'embrasser? Le plaquer contre son bureau et le serrer contre lui ? Ou pire, il aurait été capable de le prendre la bas , dans ces cachots humides et froids . Sur une table et au milieu de tous les élèves , juste pour calmer la douloureuse érection qui comprimait son jean .

Et tout ça a cause des putains de yeux de Potter !!

_Flash back_

_Le professeur de potion passait comme à son habitude dans les rangs , observant les mixtures étranges que ces élèves avaient allégrement raté ._

_Arrivé vers la table des trois griffondors qui lui causaient tant de soucis , il jeta un coup d'œil dans leur chaudron . _

_Le liquide bleu turquoise dans celui de Granger était parfaitement identique à la couleur demandée dans le livre mais jamais il ne l'avouerait . Ne pouvant enlever des points à cette Miss-je-sais-tout si insupportable il se déplaça pour regarder l'épais bouillon verdâtre qui tourbillonnait dans le récipient de ce crétin de Wesley._

_« Vingt points de moins pour griffondor ! Mr Weasley vous m'écrirez également trente centimètres sur la différence entre une pierre de lune et une pierre lunaire , ce que vous avez apparemment confondu . »_

_Évidemment, le rouquin émis un sifflement outré , bien vite stoppé par un coup de coude de son amie . Snape pouvait au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité , elle savait raisonner ses deux amis . _

_Ensuite il passa au chaudron de Harry , tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard émeraude de celui-ci . Il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans une situation délicate ou quelque un se rendrait compte de son désir pour le jeune garçon . _

_La potion avait l'air correcte , mais Severus cherchait tout de même quelque chose qui pu lui permettre de retirer des points au brun . Il savait que son attitude était puérile , mais ainsi il s'attirait la haine de Potter , et la haine était toujours mieux que l'indifférence .Severus avait peur qu'un jour¨Harry se mette à l'ignorer. Puérile et stupide comme réaction , mais le professeur n'avait que cette haine pour satisfaire ces fantasmes inavoués et il ne voulait pour rien au monde y renoncer ._

_Il lança un regard qu'il espérait froid à son élève et le détailla de la tête aux pieds ._

_Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés en petites mèches lui donnaient envie de passer sa main dedans tandis qu'il jouerait de sa langue sur … _

_Il s'ébroua mentalement pour faire disparaître de son esprit toutes les images affreusement tentantes qui l'envahissaient , et continua son examen ._

_Il observa d'abord les deux yeux d'un vert profond et scintillant qui étaient remplis d'une détermination inébranlable , et dieu que Snape aimait ses yeux !_

_Puis ce fut au tour de son cou gracieux, de ses épaules fines , de son torse qu'il devinait musclé par des heures de quidditch , de sa taille fine presque féminine et pourtant si viril , de ses mains maladroites et si adorables , de ses jambes , ses cuisses , ses hanches .. _

_Il gardait toujours pour la fin les fesses de Harry, parce que c'était ce qui l'excitait le plus, et sa bouche rouge et charnue . Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait failli lui sauter dessus pour engloutir ses lèvres , le nombre de fois ou il avait rêvé de ses lèvres , le nombre de fois ou il avait sali ses draps rien qu'en imaginant ses fameuses lèvres sur sa virilité gonflée .._

_Il avait chaud , terriblement chaud . Son jean lui semblait terriblement étroit , comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à observer Harry en détail . Heureusement qu'il portait ses hideuses robes noires qui cachaient tant bien que mal la bosse qui se formait déjà dans son pantalon . Remarquant que la chemise de son élève préféré baillait à l'arrière , il dit dans une jubilation presque machiavélique :_

_« Quand à vous Mr Potter , vous ne savez même vous habiller correctement . Dix points en moins . »_

_La sonnerie résonna juste au moment ou le brun , en colère de tant d'injustice encore une fois , levait les yeux vers son professeur . Severus en eut le souffle coupé . Il était prêt à se damner rien que pour posséder un si beau jeune homme . _

_Pendant quelques instants les deux hommes se regardèrent , ne pouvaient pas détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre . _

_« Harry , tu viens ? Ça a sonné ! » cria cet imbécile de Weasley et Potter détourna le regard._

_Le professeur se rendit compte qu'il avait fait un pas en direction du jeune brun et un frisson le parcouru. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été interrompus , sinon il sentait que quelques secondes de plus et il plaquait son élève contre un mur pour lui dévorer les lèves et le cou . _

_Avant de partir , Harry regarda à nouveau son professeur et se retourna bien vite sous le regard brûlant que celui-ci lui lançait . _

_La porte du cachot claqua et Severus pu enfin se relâcher . Il soupira , relâcha ses muscles tendus sous la pression , rangea quelques affaires et se dépêcha de retourner dans ses appartements . Il devait absolument prendre une douche glacial pour effacer les traces de son envie d'aujourd'hui .._

Finalement , il n'avait pas pris une douche froide, l'envie de se soulager avait été la plus forte. Severus détestait se toucher ainsi , il avait l'impression de salir Harry , lui qui était si pur . Mais de temps en temps , il ne pouvait plus se retenir de tant de frustration sexuelle et il devait alors faire passer au plus vite son envie .

Dans la douche , il lui avait suffit de quelques vas et viens rapides sur son sexe dur et d'imaginer Potter agenouillé devant lui en train de le sucer pour jouir en longs jets sur le mur carrelé . Et évidemment il avait crié « Harry » comme à chaque fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à lui. Il s'était senti vidé par un orgasme plus violent encore que d'habitude , et puis ensuite avait filé au toilette pour vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi a avaler au repas de midi .

En se gardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain , il y avait vu un homme dégoûté de lui-même, des cernes sous les yeux et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude . Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça . Il devait trouver un moyen de soulager ses pulsions sans pour autant se sentir mal de penser à un enfant.

Il avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de pouvoir l'oublier , puisque cela faisait bientôt cinq ans que cette attirance maladive persistait .

Au début , il avait pensé qu'il éprouvait toutes ses envies parce qu'il avait les yeux de sa Lily, mais au fur et à mesure du temps , il c'était bien rendu compte qu'il appréciait aussi les caractéristiques qui le liait à son exécrable père . En fait il aimait tout simplement Harry , et non le souvenir de ses parents .

Il se leva , alla se faire un café dans sa cuisine et réfléchi un instant . Il ne voulait pas coucher avec n'importe qui pour se soulager , il l'avait déjà fait et s'était senti encore plus mal de baiser une personne en pensant à Harry .

Dans sa tête , une idée qui faisait son chemin depuis un petit bout de temps vint naturellement briller . Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire une lettre pour lui avouer son amour ? Mais Severus riait à moitié de cette idée. Et pourquoi ne pas se promener en tutu et crier « Harry je t'aime » tant qu'on y est !

Mais la petite idée dans son cerveau ne se laissa pas démonter et bientôt Severus pu voir les avantages d'une telle solution . Tout d'abord , il ne serrait pas en face de Harry pour sa déclaration et n'aurait donc aucune pulsion qui le pousserait à lui sauter dessus . Ensuite , si il l'envoyait promener , ce qui allait forcément arriver , au moins il ne s'effondrerait pas devant lui . Et prendre un « non » catégorique le forcerait peut être a se rendre à l'évidence .

Presque soulagé d'avoir trouvé la solution , Severus prit une feuille , une plume et de l'encre et s'assit à sa table . Une heure plus tard , il avait écrit deux lignes qui ne lui plaisaient pas et des centaines de feuilles de papier roulées en boule gisaient sur le sol .

« Je ne vais jamais y arriver !! »

Furieux contre lui-même qui ne trouvais pas les mots justes , il alla chercher une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans une armoire et se servit un verre .

Deux heures plus tard , la bouteille de whisky complètement vide , le digne professeur Snape se roulait au sol en répétant joyeusement :

« Cher Harry je t'aime ! »

Soudain il eut une idée stupide , vraiment très stupide , mais l'alcool aidant il l'a trouva plutôt ingénieuse sur le coup . Pourquoi se cassait-il les pieds à écrire une lettre ? Il n'avait qu'a aller voir son Cher-Sauveur-Du-Monde-Elu-De-Son-Cœur-Et-Trop-Bandant-Potter pour tout lui dire ! Et comme ça il pourrait être tranquille !

Titubant jusqu'à la porte de son appartement , il l'ouvrit , marcha quelques temps dans les couloirs de l'école et finit par se demander ou pouvait bien être son magnifique choupinou de griffondor . Une pointe de lucidité ironisa qu'il devait vraiment être très saoul pour l'appeler comme ça mais il l'a fit taire d'un vague geste .

Arrivé devant la grosse dame , il fut étonné d'avoir pu traverser tout le château sans même se rendre compte de ou il allait . Il marmonna le mot de passe , en remerciant cette vieille chouette de MC Gonagall de l'avoir dit a cette stupide Granger devant lui .

Une fois rentré dans la salle commune , il regarda autour de lui , se demandant ou pouvait bien être l'homme de sa vie . Se concentrant , il murmura une formule qui fit briller une lumière au pied de l'escalier du dortoir de Harry.

Montant doucement l'escalier , il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à désouler . La peur d'être rejeté s'insinua dans sa tête mais il continua d'avancer malgré tout . Il se stoppa net quand il aperçu le jeune homme qu'il cherchait dans son lit .

Un rayon de lune éclairait sa silhouette légère et son visage paisible. Le drap qui le recouvrait jusqu'aux hanches laissait voir entièrement son torse fin et ses muscles gracieux . Snape eut soudainement envie de s'installer avec lui dans son lui et de se blottir contre ce fragile griffondor . Il repoussa son désir et s'approcha encore plus de Harry pour observer son visage détendu .

Ses lèvres charnues lui donnaient furieusement envie de l'embrasser . Sa main se posa doucement sur son torse bronzé . La chair bombée de ses doigts entrant en contact avec la peau douce de Harry le fit frémir . Son autre main caressait déjà le bras du jeune homme étendu devant lui quand Potter ouvrit les yeux doucement .

« Professeur Snape ? » dit il d'une voix enrouée de sommeil qui donnait envie au plus âgé de lui manger les lèvres .

« Que faites vous ici ? »

Il se redressa , et le drap cachant à peine son corps , Severus pu voir qu'il ne portait pas de boxer en dessous .Le professeur se retint à nouveau de sauter sur son élève et lui dit doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres dormeurs :

« Je voudrais te parler Potter . Tu viens ? »

Le tutoiement était si agréable dans la bouche de Severus qu'il eu envie d'appeler son élève par son prénom pour voir si c'était aussi bon .

« Harry , tu me suis ? »

Oui effectivement c'était délicieux . Il se retourna , tentant vainement de redescendre les escaliers , mais étrangement il penchait vers la gauche . Maudit whisky !

Il entendit Harry qui s'habillait en vitesse , enfilant un boxer un pantalon et une chemise . Severus pria pour qu'il ne mette pas de robe et apparemment Dieu du l'entendre pour une fois puisque quand il se retourna , le plus bel homme de la terre n'avait rien enfilé d'autre .

Il voulu tendre la main vers lui , un réflexe , pour toucher son visage a nouveau , mais son sens de l'équilibre lui faisait vraiment défaut . Il allait s'écrouler à terre quand une main chaude lui prit le bras et l'empêcha de tomber .La sensation de la main de Harry sur son bras fut comme une brûlure pour l'homme , mais une brûlure agréable , qui réveillait déjà le brasier dans ses reins .

Il sentit que Harry le serrait contre lui , pour le guider dans les escaliers ou pour lui montrer que lui aussi voulait toucher la peau de son professeur , il ne savait pas .

Arrivé dans les couloirs , le jeune brun lâcha le bras de son professeur , et partit dans la direction du bureau du maître des potions . Mais celui-ci le retint en attrapant sa main et en l'amenant dans une autre direction .

« Dans mes appartements »murmura-t-il à un Harry plus que surpris .

Durant tout le trajet , les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent pas la main , et quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la lourde porte en bois qui s'ouvrait sur les appartements du professeur , la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même .

Severus entraîna son élève à l'intérieur , lâcha sa main et demanda :

« Un petit verre pour se détendre ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête ; compétemment ébahi de se retrouver chez son professeur en plein milieu la nuit . Severus insista :

« Tu devrais , la suite va pas être agréable ! »

Il rit tout seul en imaginent la têt de son brun préféré quand il saurait le pourquoi de cette balade nocturne . Il prit la bouteille de whisky qui traînait sur le bureau , bu les dernières gouttes et se retourna pour faire face à son élève . Il s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes , et Severus se dit qu'il était vraiment beau plus d'une dizaine de fois .

« Maintenant vous allez me dire pourquoi je suis la Mr ? »

Severus hésita quelques secondes , se demandant si c'était vraiment utile de lui révéler son amour caché mais le regard interrogateur de Harry le fit se décider .

« J'ai envie de toi » dit-il avant d'ajouter « Je veux te faire l'amour; »

Le visage ébahi de Harry le ramena brutalement à la réalité . Il ne venait pas de dire ça tout de même ? Oh mon Dieu il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir ! La peur de se faire rejeter le fit désouler définitivement et il se jura de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool à l'avenir .

Harry pendant ce temps avait repris ces esprits et c'était avancé doucement vers son professeur .Tandis que celui-ci paniquait , il posa sa main sur son bras et tira le corps chaud du maître des potions contre lui .

Quand leur deux torses se trouvèrent , Severus ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir . Il attendait ça depuis tellement de temps ! Grisé par la sensation de la peau de Harry prêt de la sienne , le professeur rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de celle de son élève . Ce fut celui-ci qui franchit les derniers millimètres pour celer leurs deux bouches affamées .

Les lèvres de Severus étaient avides et se pressaient fortement contre celle de Harry , sa langue chaude et humide léchait consciencieusement la chair rosé de l'homme qu'il aimait . Le baiser se fit plus passionné quand le langue de Harry demanda l'entrée pour venir rejoindre sa jumelle , ce que Severus se pressa d'accepter . Les mains se Severus s'étaient posées sur la nuque de Harry pour les rapprocher un peu plus et se baladaient maintenant sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis tandis que celle du plus jeune caressaient la peau pâle sous la chemise de son aîné . Leurs langues jouaient un ballet effréné , se perdaient pour mieux se retrouver et bientôt des gémissements s'échappèrent des deux hommes serrés l'un contre l'autre à s'en faire mal . Ils stoppèrent le baiser , seulement pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent fiévreusement . Severus prit Harry par la main et l'amena sur son lit ou il s'assit Harry se posa sur ses genoux , et Severus pu enfin mettre sa tête dans le cou de son griffondor comme il le voulait depuis si longtemps . Ils se serrèrent pendant un petit bout de temps puis Harry brisa le silence en le regardant dans les yeux et en disant doucement :

« Dis moi que tu m'aime . Que ce n'est pas seulement une attirance physique . »

Severus cligna des yeux , surpris , puis étrangement ému des paroles du plus jeune .

« Je t'aime Harry , je suis fou de toi ! »

Le jeune homme rit un peu de l'exubérance inhabituelle de son professeur , et , satisfait de cette déclaration , resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Severus .

« Et toi .. ? » Demanda maladroitement le professeur à son élève « Est-ce que tu m'aime ? »

Pour toute réponse , Harry sourit gentiment , l'embrassa , et Severus comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir . Peut être même qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de plus , mais à ce moment la ,il était bien trop occupé par les mains baladeuses de son élève pour se questionner sur ça . Il voulait profiter de ses quelques moments que lui accordait Harry et ne jamais les oublier .

Le plus jeune finit par pousser son aîné sur le lit , se mettant à quatre patte au dessus de lui et avançant d'une manière féline sur le corps tendu de sa proie . Severus dut se répéter deux fois de respirer devant cette vision sublime qui s'offrait à lui . L'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps lui montrait une autre facette de sa personnalité , ce côté entreprenant et pervers qu'il appréciait plus que tout .

En quelques minutes la robe de Severus disparu sous le lit et sa chemise aussi . Le Survivant commença alors par lécher sensuellement le cou de l'homme allongé devant lui , puis descendit tout doucement sur son torse pour aller jouer avec ses tétons déjà dressés par l'envie . Severus ferma les yeux , envahi par des sensations grisantes qu'il n'avait jamais connu .Le plaisir le submergeait violemment , le clouait au lit à subir les caresses lascives de son aimé . Quand Harry prit un de ses tétons entre ses dents pour le mordiller gentiment , le professeur ne put se retenir de gémir d'une voix rauque .

Il en voulait toujours plus et les mains de Harry qui se baladaient maintenant sur son torse et ses flancs lui faisait la pire des tortures . Il voulait pouvoir lui aussi toucher la peau de ce si bel homme ! D'un mouvement de hanche il inversa les positions, et découvrit à son tour le goût sucré de la peau de son amant . Dans l'air flottait une odeur de vanille et de muscat mélangée à une forte dose de désir . Severus caressa , flatta et mordilla toute la peau qui passait sous sa bouche , remarquant que certains endroits faisaient plus gémir son partenaire.

Ils se débarrassèrent bien vite de leur pantalon , et Severus se recoucha sur le brun , frottant sa virilité plus que tendue sur celle dans le même état de Harry . Les gémissements s'amplifièrent , et Severus se demanda un instant comment il faisait pour ne pas jouir sur le champ face à la vision d'un Harry rouge de désir , les lèvres chaudes ouvertes et des petits sons excitant sortant de ce même endroit si doux à embrasser .

Il joignit violemment ses lèvres à celle de son partenaire , accueillit ses plaintes de plaisir dans sa bouche et de ses mains enleva rapidement son dernier sous vêtement . Il fit de même avec le boxer de Harry et crut devenir fou de bonheur quand sa peau nue toucha celle douce et brûlante du plus jeune .

« Oh oui Severus ! Souffla le jeune brun , ce qui fit tourner la tête au concerné . »

Excité par cette voix si sexy , le professeur se décida à bouger ses haches sur celle de Harry , se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris tant c'était bon . Il embrassa de nouveau le survivant , et laissa une traînée humide de baiser sur le torse de celui-ci .

Il descendit de plus en plus , passant par son nombril ou il enfonça sa langue , ce qui fit se cambrer Harry . Quand il atteignit le sexe gorgé de sang et si dur de son amant , il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le prendre en bouche . Harry gémit plus fort , et son professeur accéléra l'allure de ses coups de langue et de ses vas et vient à sa demande .

« Oh mon dieu c'est si bon ! Cria Harry en mettant ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son aîné pour l'obliger à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge . Encore ! »

Ravi de voir l'effet qu'il faisait sur l'homme qu'il aimait , Severus lécha plus vite le gland rougi et de ses mains caressa les fesses bombées qui le tentaient tant . Il s'arrêta finalement , sous un soupir déçu de Harry , et se baissa pour prendre un préservatif dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit .

Il avait tant envie de Harry ! Il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps à se corps si beau et si parfait devant lui, et il voulait ne faire qu'un avec le jeune brun . Pour lui prouver à nouveau son amour , pour lui montrer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui .

Mais quand il voulu déballer la capote , Harry l'arrêta et la lui prit des mains .

« Mais que .. Commença Severus , inquiet de ce revirement

- Ne dis rien. Le coupa Harry . Laisse moi faire . »

Le plus jeune , sur de lui , fit coucher son professeur sur le lit et entreprit de mettre le préservatif sur son sexe tendu . Severus, n'ayant jamais imaginé la possibilité d'être le dominé , du admettre que l'idée de Harry en lui le rendait fou de désir . Pourtant , le fait de se faire pénétrer pour la première fois par un homme l'effraya un peu .Il avait toujours été au dessus , refusant de s'offrir au premier venu .Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui . Il laissa donc le plus jeune s'approcher plus près de lui , lui caresser les cuisses et écarter ses jambes pour se glisser à l'intérieur .

Il frémit d'avance en imaginant son amour enfoncé en lui, mais l'intrusion des doigt de celui-ci dans sa bouche le surprit. Il lécha avidement ces bouts de chaire si tentant , et Harry en enfonça profondément un dans son intimité . Il gémit doucement , appréciant cette sensation . Quand un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier , une douleur s'insinua doucement dans son plaisir mais il pria Harry de continuer . Celui-ci bougea ces doigts à l'intérieur de son professeur , lui tirant de longs gémissements . Puis n'en pouvant plus , Harry releva les jambes de Severus , les posa sur ses épaules et pénétra son amant .

Severus se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur , la douleur le brûla comme un flamme et il cria sa souffrance . Cependant Harry ne s'arrêta pas , et bougea lentement dans le corps de son partenaire , le laissant s'habituer progressivement à la sensation . Au bout de quelques minutes , ce fut Severus qui s'empala lui-même sur la hampe de son élève , et Harry ne retint plus ces coups de reins .

Severus crut devenir fou une deuxième fois tant les sensations étaient fortes . Ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme de ses rêves , le plaisir qui le reversait par longues vagues puissantes , la sensation de ses deux mains chaudes sur ses hanches pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément en lui .. Il en voulait toujours plus , plus fort et plus vite .

La pièce était envahie par les gémissements et les cris des deux hommes. Le corps de Harry qui allait et venait dans celui de son aîné déclenchait des vagues de plaisir intense chez les deux partenaires .

« Oh oui Harry je t'aime tant ! Hurla Severus avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait . Harry , Harry , Harry … »

Dans un dernier coup de rein plus violent que les autres le plus jeune se libéra dans le corps de Severus entraînant celui-ci dans l'orgasme le plus dévastateur qu'il ai jamais connu .

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle , Harry toujours enfoncé en Severus , les mains du professeur cherchèrent celle de son élève pour se lier en une caresse qu'il voulait éternelle . Le corps chaud de Harry sur le professeur lui paressait naturel et parfait et quand il se dégagea lentement , il ne put se retenir de soupirer de frustration .

Les deux hommes se blottirent sous les draps , Severus ouvrant grand ces bras pour que le plus jeune vienne s'y blottir . Ce que fit celui-ci , de même que de poser sa tête sur son torse et de jouer innocemment avec les cheveux emmêlés de son amant .

Harry s'endormit vite , épuisé par leur ébat , mais le plus âgé ne trouva pas directement le sommeil . Il se demandait ce que Harry pouvait bien lui trouver , et surtout si il avait été satisfait de leur nuit . Il s'empêcha de sourire même si il en avait fortement envie . Il avait enfin pu faire l'amour au garçon qu'il aimait ! Évidemment , Harry ne lui avait pas encore avouer son amour mais on ne pouvait pas ainsi s'unir a quelque un sans éprouver de sentiments non ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun remords . Harry avait beau être encore un jeune homme et un de ses élèves , il n'arrivait pas a regretter ce qui c'était passé . C'était tout simplement merveilleux et Severus savait que jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit .

Enfin plus heureux et comblé qu'il ne l'avait depuis longtemps été , il raffermit sa prise sur le jeune brun et s'endormit à son tour , bercé par le doux son de la respiration régulière de son amour .

Quand Severus se réveilla , la première impression qu'il ressenti fut un manque au niveau de ses bras . Il tenta de se souvenir de se qu'il avait fait la veille mais l'alcool qu'il avait bu lui embrumait le cerveau . Mais plus il y pensait , plus les souvenirs remontaient . Et soudain , il se rappela ! Il avait fait l'amour avec Harry Potter , le garçon qu'il aimait depuis maintenant quatre ans ! Un sentiment étrange monta en lui , le faisant sourire de toutes ses dents . Il était heureux !

Il chercha dans son lit la présence de son beau brun , mais ne la trouva pas . Voila d'où venait le manque ! Alors il prit peur . Peut être que Harry n'assumait pas la nuit qu'ils avaient passé , peut être qu'il l'avait abandonné ce matin et s'était enfui comme un voleur . Non , Severus ne voulait pas y croire , Harry n'était pas comme ça . Et puis hier ils avaient fait l'amour . Le jeune griffondor ne pouvait pas oublier ça !

Et puis étrangement , il se rendit compte du ridicule de sa situation . Il était soudainement sur que Harry était partit aux cuisines pour leur ramener un bon petit déjeuner au lit . Comme dans ses films moldus que son amant appréciait tant ! Voila c'était ça , bientôt Harry ouvrirait la porte , crierait:

« Severus je suis la ! Réveille toi le petit dej' est prêt ! »

Et alors le maître des potions se lèverait et rejoindrait l'homme de sa vie pour lui dire bonjour de la meilleure des façon qu'il puisse exister .. Bon c'était bien trop romantique à son goût tout ça , mais face à son beau brun , Severus se savait impossible à résister .

Mais il eut beau attendre , Harry ne revint pas et ses premières craintes refirent lentement leur apparition . Au bout d'une heure passée à attendre le retour de son amant , le professeur se leva et le chercha dans l'appartement .

« Harry tu es la ? Demande-t-il »

Il regarda dans la salle de bain , dans la pièce vaste qui lui servait de salon , mais Harry n'y était pas . Il remarqua ensuite que les vêtements de Harry n'étaient plus par terre comme ils les avaient laissés hier .

Son regard tomba sur la table du salon ou une feuille pliée semblait l'appeler . Severus sentit son cœur se calmer . Harry avait laissé un mot pour lui , après tout il devait sûrement rejoindre ses amis , surtout un samedi matin ! Dans ce mot , peut être que son élève lui avouerait enfin ses sentiments ?

Pressé de lire le mot , l'homme brun se pencha pour le ramasser et se dépêcha de le lire :

_Cher Severus ,_

_Cette nuit était une erreur . Tu étais saoul , et moi à moitié endormi . Je ne regrette rien , mais cela ne doit plus se reproduire . _

_Je ne t'aime pas , et malgré ce que tu crois , tu ne m'aime pas non plus . _

_Oublie cet accident , et je ferais pareil . _

_Bien a toi _

_Harry_


	2. On oublie rien

Me re voila !!

Avec la suite ! Bah oui sinon j'allais me faire lapider par ceux ( celles plutôt xd) qui attendent !

Donc je continu a martyriser ce pauvre Sevy , parce que j'adore ça *niark niark* et que y'en a marre que c'est toujours lui le méchant !

Ah oui aussi ce sera pas un OS en deux parties , honte sur moi de vous avoir fait croire ça , mais en un peu plus de parties .

Je sais pas encore combien , mais la je viens de finir décrire ça , après deux heures de philosophie sur la vérité ( comme quoi un truc basique ne l'est pas quand t'as l'esprit suffisamment tordu !) et ce n'est pas encore la fin ! Donc mystère !

.. Pour moi aussi oO Pas très organisée je sais -_-

Sinon , merci pour vos reviews ça fait chaud au cœur J

Et oui c'est étonnant de voir ce cher Severus dominé , amoureux et complètement gaga ( faut dire les choses comme elles sont !) mais j'avais envie de changer un peu de ce que je lisais d'habitude .

Quant à mon sadisme prononcé je crois que c'est une tare de naissance ! J'aime pas quand tout est beau et rose des le départ . Faut se crever un peu à la tache avant d'avoir le bonheur !

Maintenant ça suffit les bavardages , je vous laisse lire ;)

*se fait jeter des cailloux parce qu'elle raconte trop au sa vie au lieu de mettre la suite*

------------------------------

Severus resta la , immobile , statufié devant le mot de son élève . Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes , se disant que cela devait simplement être un malentendu . Cela ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux , les phrases lui sautaient presque au visage .

_«Cette nuit était une erreur. »_

Il avait l'impression étrange d'être lentement en train de se liquéfier . Ses genoux semblaient ne plus pouvoir le supporter , et sa gorge lui paraissait être du papier de verre . Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient violemment .

_« Cela ne doit pas se reproduire. »_

Soudainement , il avait froid . Ses veines charriaient un sang glacé, et des frissons d'horreur parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale . Les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête mourraient lentement au rythme des pulsions cardiaques qui retentissaient bruyamment dans ses oreilles .

_« Oublie cet accident. »_

Il avait la sensation d'être en train de mourir , et peut être cela valait-il mieux . Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que impliquait ce mot , ce qui se passerait ensuite . Il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il devait oublier et renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé .

_« Je ne t'aime pas . »_

Ça faisait mal . Comme une claque , un coup de poing qu'il se serait prit en plein estomac . Il s'était fait avoir . Harry l'avait laissé croire en quelque chose de vrai , et il l'avait abandonné ensuite .

_« Je ne t'aime pas . »_

La colère se mélangeait à la tristesse et à la rancœur . Il n'aurait jamais du se déclarer . Il aurait du la fermer , comme il le faisait depuis quatre longues années . Mais il avait fallu qu'il aille se jeter dans les bras de son élève !

_« Je ne t'aime pas . »_

Les vitres de sa chambre explosèrent et des morceaux de verre vinrent lui égratigner le visage . Le canapé et les chaises se renversèrent sous l'effet de la magie du professeur et tous les objets volèrent et s'écrasèrent sur les murs . Severus s'effondra au sol , et se mit a rire . C'était un rire hystérique , nerveux . Tout était de sa faute . Harry ne lui avait jamais dit que lui aussi partageait ces sentiments . Il ne lui avait rien promit . C'était lui qui avait imaginer des choses . Tout était de sa faute .

**Lundi matin **

Les griffondors s'installèrent dans les cachots , et attendirent sans trop d'enthousiasme leur professeur de potion . Ron observait son ami à la dérobée . Celui-ci était différent depuis samedi matin . Plus calme , plus réfléchi . Il avait l'impression que Harry portait tous les malheurs du monde , comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal .

Depuis qu'il était rentré d'on ne sait ou samedi matin , il était très renfermé . Ron avait eu beau le questionner sans relâche pour savoir ou il était et ce qu'il c'était passé, mais Harry l'avait envoyé balader assez méchamment . Sa mauvaise humeur n'avait fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à maintenant et Ron se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état .

Au bout d'une demi heure à attendre leur professeur , les élèves finirent par se demander ce qu'il se passait . Certains proposèrent d'attendre encore un peu , d'autres s'exclamèrent qu'il fallait prévenir Dumbledore et les derniers voulaient s'en aller et profiter de ces deux heures de libre .

« Si seulement Snape c'était noyé dans une de ses potions pendant le week end . Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami . »

Celui-ci sembla inquiet , se leva , et lui dit doucement pour que seulement lui et Hermione l'entende :

« Je vais en profiter pour aller voir le directeur , j'ai des choses à lui dire . »

Hermione acquiesa et s'occupa à calmer ses condisciples qui semblaient très joyeux de la disparition de leur professeur . Quant à Ron , il leva un sourcil d'étonnement , interrogea Harry du regard , et se détourna finalement sous le regard noir de ce dernier.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur , et murmura le mot de passe (patacitrouille) avant d'enter . Le vieux sage était assis sur sa chaise , et câlinait son phoenix du bout des doigts . Il leva le regard à l'arrivée de Harry , écouta celui-ci raconter que Snape n'était pas venu en cours ce matin , et se leva .

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu Harry . Nous allons le retrouver . »

Le jeune brun rentra dans son dortoir , se coucha dans son lit , mit son réveil pour son cours prochain et s'endormit sans même parler a ses amis de cette visite expresse .

Dumbledore et le professeur Mac Gonagall ouvrirent la porte des appartements de Snape quelques minutes après . Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon , à la recherche de trace de lutte qui pourraient expliquer la disparition du professeur de potion . Il se figèrent à la vue des fenêtres éclatées , des objets jetés à terre et des fauteuils renversés. Mais que c'était il passé dans cette pièce ?

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Snape recroquevillé par terre , le directeur se précipita vers lui et se pressa de prendre son pouls .Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit nettement une pulsation sous ses doigts .

« Il est vivant . Dit il au professeur de métamorphose . Il n'a aucune blessure apparente . Je me demande ce qui peut avoir causé tout ça … »

A ce moment , Severus remua doucement , comme réveillé d'un profond sommeil . Il murmura d'une voix cassée par trop de sanglots refoulés :

« Harry .. »

Dumbledore sursauta quand il entendit la plainte de son enseignant mais il ne fit pas de remarque . Il lança un sort à Severus pour le faire se rendormir et le fit léviter pour l'emmener à infirmerie . Cependant , un bout de papier tomba de la main du professeur et attira son attention .

Ce mot était froissé et déchiré , à force d'être relu . Quand il eut finit de prendre connaissance du petit mot , le directeur devint livide .Dumbledore se dit qu'il devait avoir une petite conversation avec son professeur et avec Harry pour savoir tous les détails de cette étrange histoire ..

Quand Severus se réveilla quelques heures plus tard , il se sentait bien . Au chaud dans des draps rugueux , pelotonné dans une couverture moelleuse et le visage respirant l'odeur fraîche de l'oreiller . Il se demanda ou il pouvait bien être mais une étrange torpeur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement .

Il ne se força pas à ouvrir les yeux , trop content d'être plongé dans ce calme reposant et doux . Pourquoi était il la ? Ou était il ? Que c'était il passé ? Toutes ses questions disparaissaient dans un grand vide au moment même ou il se les posait . Il ne voulait que dormir encore un peu et rester dans se lit confortable .

Pourtant quelque chose semblait vouloir le tirer de son état comateux . Il sentait une main rêche qui lui palpait le poignet , qui se posait un instant sur son front et un soupir se fit entendre .

Severus voulait dormir encore . Pour échapper a quelque chose . Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi , mais il se doutait que cela ne lui ferait pas du bien . Et puis tant pis pour les personnes qui lui parlaient autour de lui , tant qu'il était heureux , rien ne pouvait l'atteindre .

Mais un nom vint troubler sa tranquillité . « Harry Potter » Qui était ce garçon dont tout le monde semblait parler ? Tout ce que ça lui évoquait à lui c'était le goût fort du whisky et le bruit d'un souffle régulier à son oreille .

Fortement intéressé , il tenta d'écouter les conversations autour de lui mais n'entendit qu'un brouhaha informe de son . Seul ce nom détonait et se détachait du reste des mots incompréhensibles .

Severus fit un effort pour ouvrir ses paupières mais la lumière le frappa de plein fouet et il le referma aussitôt . Il fit une deuxième tentative et cette fois ci put laisser ces yeux ouverts le temps de s'habituer à l luminosité.

Les idées venaient naturellement se remettre en place . Il observa les lieux et se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie . Dans un des lits placés verts le bureau de cette cher Mme Pomfresh . Il devait être trois heures de l'après midi vu le soleil qui était éclatant à travers la fenêtre .

Il se releva doucement , essayant de rassembler ces souvenirs pour savoir comment il était arrivé la . Il se rappelait son cour du vendredi soir avec les griffondors ou il avait failli déraper avec Potter . Ensuite sa misérable branlette dans le douche pour se soulager . Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il se rappela qu'il avait décidé d'écrire une lettre pour dire à Harry ce qu 'il ressentait .

Il se souvenait vaguement de la suite , une histoire avec une bouteille de whisky , beaucoup de papier froissé par terre dans son salon et une promenade jusqu'à la tour des griffondors tard dans la nuit . Puis plus rien .

Il lança un coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau de l'infirmière , et vit nettement la silhouette du directeur se détacher dans l'encadrement de la porte . Il parlait avec animation , avec de nombreux gestes , et une voix grave et forte .

De la ou Severus était , il pouvait tout entendre . Il se concentra sur leur conversation et écouta Dumbledore dire à la vieille femme :

« Ne laisser personne entrer . Et surtout pas Harry Potter . Je pense qu'il y a une histoire entre les deux que je voudrais l'élucider .

- Concernant le jeune Harry ? Demanda l'infirmière , heureuse de savoir quelques ragots sur son élève préféré .

- Il semblerait que Severus et Harry ait eu une liaison et que le plus jeune soit partit le lendemain matin sans assumer la nuit . Dit doucement le directeur à une Pomfresh ébahie »

Severus n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus . Le sang c'était mit à cogner dans ses tempes et les souvenirs revenaient par flash lumineux . Harry et lui dans son lit , leurs baisers , leur caresse , le réveil seul le matin , la lettre .. Et la longue attente tout le week end , le fameux morceau de papier serré contre lui , que Harry revienne , qu'il lui dise que tout était faux et qu'il l'aimait .

Sauf que Harry n'était pas venu . A la place ce vieux fou de Dumbledore l'avait amené à l'infirmerie parce qu'il le croyait blessé !

Ses entrailles semblaient peser du plomb et ses yeux se mouillaient déjà de larme quand il repensait a cette fameuse soirée . Ça avait été si parfait ! Il avait adoré faire l'amour a son élève , avait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et dormir avec lui ..

Le silence se fit soudain entendre dans le bureau et il vit Dumbledore arriver vers lui de sa démarche de vieillard . Le directeur s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit et le scruta quelques instant de son regard clair avant de lui dire :

« Severus je pense que vous me devez des explications . »

Le silence sembla s'épaissir , pour devenir un de ses blanc ou tout le monde est mal à l'aise . Le directeur ne le lâchait pas du regard et Severus se demanda un instant si il ne valait pas mieux partir en courant que tout lui révéler . Mais les yeux pénétrants de son collègue ne lui laissèrent pas le choix et il finit par avouer doucement :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui .. Enfin vraiment amoureux je veux dire . Pas juste une attirance physique . Peut être quand je me suis rendu compte que je passais mon temps à le chercher du regard , à inventer des prestes pour passer du temps avec lui , à chercher à toujours lui montrer ma présence .. Tous ces signes m'ont vite fait réagir . J'ai calfeutré tous mes sentiments sous une couche épaisse de culpabilité et j'ai fait avec .Mais vendredi soir … »

Sa voix dérailla . Il ne savait pas si il allait arriver à raconter tout ce qu'il c'était passé sans replonger dans sa crise d'hystérie . Il inspira calmement , regarda le directeur dans les yeux et poursuivit :

« Vendredi soir je n'étais pas très bien .. J'avais bu et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'aller lui parler . Je l'ai ramené dans mes appartements et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments … Et puis … »

Un court arrêt pour reprendre son souffle et ne pas trop penser aux images qui lui venaient en tête permirent à Severus de continuer son récit .

« On c'est embrassé et puis nous avons passé la nuit ensemble . Mon dieu Albus j'ai fait l'amour avec un enfant ! Et un enfant dont je suis amoureux en plus ! Mais quel monstre suis-je donc ? »

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains , voulant oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait , tout ce qui c'était passé depuis vendredi .

« Mais le pire c'est que le lendemain il était partit ! Il m'a laissé seul avec juste une lettre pour me dire .. Que lui ne .. M'aimait pas . Et j'ai eu l'impression de mourir ! Albus qu'ais-je donc fait de mal pour tomber amoureux d'un enfant , de lui voler son innocence et de me faire rejeter tout ça en une seule soirée ? »

Il lança un regard implorant au directeur , se laissa retomber sur le lit et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de se mettre à sangloter .

Les bruits de pleurs attirèrent l'infirmière qui resta muette de surprise devant le tableau étrange que lui présentait le professeur de potion froid et rigide en train de pleurer a chaude larme .

Elle s'avança à petit pas , lui apportant un plateau surchargé de nourriture et lui présenta avant de dire :

« Mangez Severus . Vous n'avez rien ingurgité ces deux derniers jours et cela fait un moment que je vois que vous ne mangé pas beaucoup . Il faut vous ressaisir ! »

Le concerné leva un regard confus sur l'infirmière et celle-ci entraperçu une expression d'extrême souffrance sur le visage du professeur avant de détourner les yeux et de repartir dans son bureau .

Dumbledore resta près de son professeur pour vérifier qu'il mangeait bien et se retira après une phrase énigmatique .

« Il faudrait peut être que vous vous baladiez au septième étage demain soir , il y a une tapisserie très intéressante de troll dansant . Vers neuf heures cela devrait être parfait.. »


	3. La salle préférée des hommes perdus

Coucou !!

J'ai finis tôt aujourd'hui donc vu l'impatience générale ( bon ok j'arrête de me la péter xd ) je me suis dit que vous mettre la suite ne ferait pas de mal !!

Et voila la fin ! Donc finalement ce sera en trois parties et non en deux ^^ C'est les imprévus du métier !

Fini de martyriser les pauvres gens , quoi que un peu que même , je finis cette histoire avec une touche de bonheur qui j'espère plaira : )

Encore une fois merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez , ça donne envie d'écrire la suite de savoir que vous attendez !! Et que vous aimez . Enfin pour la plupart xd

Aller je vous met la fin , j'ai suffisamment mis de temps à l'écrire pour voir vos réactions : )

-------------------------------

Severus se demanda sincèrement si il n'était pas temps de mettre le vieux fou dans un hôpital spécialisé pour son genre de démence sénile . Que voulait il dire par « se balader au septième étage » ?

Il n'avait pas que ça a faire voyons ! Ou peut être que si , mais il préférait ruminer ses sombres pensées chez lui , pouvant laisser couler une larme ou deux sans honte d'être vu , plutôt que de parcourir les couloirs tard le soir juste parce qu'un vieux amateur de bonbon au citron lui avait conseillé !

Il s'assit donc sur son canapé , tentant de ne pas trop regarder autour de lui . Chaque détail de la pièce lui rappelait bien trop précisément sa soirée avec Harry . Cette armoire ou il l'avait plaqué quelques instants pour l'embrasser , la petite table ou il avait découvert la lettre tant détestée , le sol ou ils avaient jeté négligemment leur vêtements , et surtout son lit .

Son lit ou Harry lui avait fait l'amour , passionnément , tendrement . Son lit ou ils avaient passé la soirée enlacé l'un contre l'autre , avant que ce même Harry ne prenne la fuite sans se demander si ça ne blesserait pas son amant d'un soir .

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même , essayant vainement de repousser les flashs de souvenirs qui lui venaient à l'esprit . Les gémissements de Harry étaient définitivement inscrits dans sa mémoire et il n'oublierait jamais la douceur , la saveur et la texture de sa peau si attirante .

Se forçant à se lever pour ne pas devenir fou, Severus arpenta la pièce de long en large. La journée n'avait pas été si horrible . L'infirmière l'avait laissé partir la veille en le faisant promettre de bien manger et il avait promit , plus pour avoir la paix que d'une réelle intention d'aller mieux .

Évidemment il n'avait pas encore eu de cours avec Harry , mais il redoutait le lendemain ou il devrait passer deux heures dans la même pièce que son élève . Comment réagirait celui-ci ? L'ignorerait il ? Ferait il comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ?

Severus se sentit capable de tout supporter , mais pas l'indifférence . Que Harry ne partage pas ses sentiments , il pouvait l'admettre , mais qu'il ne fasse plus du tout attention à lui et Severus était bon pour l'asile ! Après avoir goûté avec bonheur au plaisir d'avoir Harry à lui tout une nuit , il ne pouvait pas concevoir que celui-ci ne lui adresse plus un seul regard . C'était au dessus de ses forces .

Se rappelant soudain des paroles du directeur , il se dit qu'après tout ,il ne perdait rien à suivre ses conseils qui étaient souvent avisés . Dingues , mais avisés .

Il s'habilla rapidement d'une robe noir classique , d'une chemise blanche et d'un simple pantalon noir pour ensuite sortir de son appartement et de monter directement au septième étage . Il trouva rapidement la fameuse tapisserie et attendit patiemment qu'il se passe quelque chose . Il s'attendait a tout avec le vieux fou .

Une bonne vingtaine de minute passa sans que rien n'arrive . Dans sa tête Severus imaginait mentalement ce que lui avait réservé son bien aimé directeur .

« Une exposition de bonbons au citron ? Un autre mage noir a tuer ? Une nouvelle recette de potion pour me rendre 'gentil' ? »

Tandis qu'il se posait toutes ses questions , il marchait nerveusement et inconsciemment devant la tapisserie . Au bout du troisième passage , il remarqua une porte qui semblait être apparue toute seule . Quelques secondes avant et Severus était sur que cette porte n'existait pas .

Était il déjà en train de devenir fou ?

Poussé par une curiosité typiquement Serpentarde , il ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila dans la pièce sans faire de bruit .

Ce qu'il fit le fit se stopper d'ébahissement . Il se trouvait dans une vaste salle blanche, éclairée d'une lumière chaude et lumineuse . Un lit de soie blanc prenait tout le coin gauche et devant lui se trouvait un canapé et une petite table également blanche. Cette pièce respirait la tranquillité , l'apaisement et le calme . Il se sentit tout de suite mieux et son souffle se fit plus régulier .

Il avança doucement vers la fond de la pièce , passa devant une fenêtre d'où venait la lumière si pur , et atteint enfin le lit .

Harry était endormi sur le lit , les traits paisible et innocent . Ses cheveux noir en bataille autour de sa tête semblaient terriblement doux et ses lèvres rouges lui donnaient un air de poupon .

Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle durant toute son observation . Il ne se lasserait jamais de regarder une telle merveille . Même si Harry ne lui appartenait pas , il était heureux de pouvoir apprécier le spectacle d 'un être si beau .

Il se coucha lentement à côté de lui , et regarda le plafond ou des milliers d'étoiles brillaient . Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait , mais pour le moment il était bien ,à côté de son unique amour , et c'était ce qui importait .

Au bout d 'un petit moment , Harry remua dans son sommeil . Il se tortilla nerveusement , murmurait des mots incompréhensibles . Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et celui-ci se calma aussitôt . Lorsque le professeur tourna son visage vers Harry , il rencontra une paire d'iris verte émeraude et il sut qu'il ne pourrait aimer une autre personne de toute sa vie .

Il resta le regard ancré dans celui de son jeune amant , et sa main glissa naturellement dans les cheveux de celui-ci . Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants , appréciant la douceur de la caresse . Puis il se retira et tourna le dos à son professeur .

Le silence se prolongea pendant un long moment , mais aucun des deux hommes ne souhaitait le briser . Severus savait qu'au moment ou il parlerait , la sensation magique d'être heureux s'envolerait pour laisser place à la souffrance de ses derniers jours .

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais . Fini-t-il par dire d'une voix douce . Je comprends tes raisons . Je suis vieux et bien moins agréable à regarder que toi . Je suis un homme froid , j'ai un caractère de cochon et en plus je suis ton professeur . C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas de moi … »

Harry ne dis rien , sachant parfaitement que son amant n'avait pas fini de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur .

« Je m'en veux à moi à vrai dire . Je n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux de toi . Encore moins te dire ce que je ressentais ou te laisser me faire l'amour . »

Harry se retourna doucement , pour observer Severus perdu dans ses pensées . Le maître des potions avait le regard vague , et semblait parler plus à lui-même qu'a son élève .

« Mais c'était au dessus de mes forces . Toi , qui m'embrassait et me caressait ! Tout ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps ! Quand je pense que je ne me suis même pas senti coupable alors que j'ai lâchement profité de toi ! Je suis un monstre .. »

Au moment même ou le plus âgé des deux prononçait cette phrase , le jeun homme se glissa tendrement dans ses bras . La tête de Harry reposait sur le torse de son professeur et celui-ci rougit rien qu'a ce simple attouchement . La main de son élève caressait tendrement les bras de Severus , mais aucune parole ne fut échangée .

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés longtemps , a vrai dire aucun des deux ne savait exactement combien de temps . Ils se sentaient bien dans cette position et rien ne pouvait les déranger . Quand Harry prit enfin la parole , Severus sut qu'il avait prit une décision .

« Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça . Chuchota-t-il . Mais j'ai pris peur . Avant cette soirée ,je ne savais même pas que j'étais attiré par toi !! Et puis tu as débarqué dans ma chambre , tu m'a entraîné avec toi et ton air désespéré m'a donné envie de te toucher et de t'embrasser . »

Les doigts de Severus passaient lentement sur le visage de son griffondor et celui-ci ferma les yeux , appréciant les douces sensations procurées par ce geste .

« Nous avons fait l'amour . Mais le matin quand je me suis réveillé dans tes bras j'ai eu une peur bleue . Qu'avais-je fait ? Je me suis lâchement enfui et t'ai laissé une lettre pour te repousser et me laisser le temps de réfléchir calmement à tout ça . »

Les yeux du plus jeune semblaient perdus dans la vague et il se crispa légèrement sur le torse du professeur quand il continua .

« Mais j'ignorais que ça te ferait autant de mal … Je pensais que tu ressentais uniquement une attirance physique pour moi , et je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une histoire que je comprenais pas juste pour du sexe . »

A ce moment , le regard du petit griffon se fit plus malicieux et pervers .

« Même si c'était particulièrement agréable de te faire l'amour … »

Severus sentit nettement le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou et il eu du mal à résister de lui sauter dessus , surtout après tout ce que lui avait dit ce dernier ! Cependant , il se maîtrisa . Il savait que son amant n'avait pas fini de parler malgré sa tentative de détournement de la conversation .

« Il n'y a pas que ça n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse .

- Et bien … hésita le plus jeune , il y a aussi la réaction des autres quand ils apprendront notre ..

- Notre relation . Finit Severus à la place du brun .

- Oui . Il y a des chances pour qu'ils n'acceptent pas . Et je ne veux pas être seul .. Sans mes amis je ne suis rien tu sais … »

Severus , ému devant la tristesse de son amour , lui prit le menton et l'embrassa tendrement . Il se décolla de ses lèvres si appétissantes et murmura à son oreille pour le rassurer :

« On est pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite … »

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira . Il sourit à son professeur . Cependant , Severus voyait bien que quelque chose contrariait encore le jeune homme . Il laissa son regard noir d'encre s'ancrer dans celui émeraude de son unique amour et lui demanda silencieusement de continuer .

« Et puis il y a aussi Dumbledore … que dira-t-il si il l'apprend ?

- Et bien je pense qu'il le sait déjà . C'est lui qui m'a poussé à « me balader dans les couloirs du septième étage » pour reprendre ses mots .

- Mais comment savait il que j'allais venir dans la salle sur demande pour réfléchir a tout ça ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne !

- Harry on parle de Dumbledore la ! Ce vieux fou sait tout ! »

Harry se mit à rire devant l'air ronchon de son professeur , même si il se doutait que celui-ci devait grandement l'apprécier .

« Et puis je lui ai tout dit sur mes sentiments quand j'étais à l'infirmerie . Et il n'a rien dit . Rien de méchant en tout cas . Je pense qu'il fera comme si de rien n'était . »

Harry se redressa doucement , fixa les lèvres de son professeur avec une nette envie et celui-ci déglutit violemment en sentant tout le désir qui émanait du plus jeune . Mais il devait d'abord lui dire quelque chose avant de pouvoir laisser libre cours à leurs pulsions .

« Harry je t'aime tu sais . Vraiment . Comme un fou . Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots mais pour toi ils prennent tous leurs sens . Je ne suis pas un homme facile à supporter . J'ai mes manies et mes défauts . Mais si tu prends la peine de me connaître , je te promets de prendre soin de toi et de t'aimer aussi longtemps que je vivrais . »

Severus , étonné lui-même par sa soudaine éloquence , sentit les doigts frais de son amant parcourir sa joue et caresser tendrement ses lèvres avant que Harry ne réponde :

« J'adorerais que tu me protège toute ta vie , et je compte bien que tu m'aime encore plus longtemps que ça ! »

Le plus âgé des deux se retint de rire , et embrassa alors fougueusement son amant , laissant enfin libre cour à sa passion .

Ils roulèrent sur le lit , s'arrachèrent presque leur vêtements tant l'envie de l'autre était importante . Ils avaient de violents frissons et chaque infime caresse de l'autre leur faisait encore plus désirer ce contact si particulier entre eux .

Une fois torse nu , Harry prit les commandes et lécha soigneusement le cou de son amant , glissant sa langue chaude et râpeuse sur la peau souple de celui-ci .

Il laissait ses mains toucher et caresser autant qu'il le souhaitait , profitant pleinement du corps offert à lui .

Il prit un téton dans sa bouche , faisait se cambrer le plus âgé qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir qui fit tourner la tête à Harry.

Laissant une traînée de baiser brûlants sur le ventre de son partenaire , le griffondor ouvrit rapidement la ceinture de Severus , et enleva directement le pantalon et le caleçon à son homme . Il apprécia la vue de sa virilité plus qu'excitée pendant un instant qui parut interminable à un professeur de potion carrément sur les nerfs , puis descendit lentement ses lèvres sur l'organe gonflé . Il s'arrêta a quelques millimètres , puis remonta vers le cou du plus vieux , tirant un cri de frustration de la bouche de celui-ci .

« Harry tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il presque suppliant .

- J'ai juste oublié de te dire un truc … Je t'aime . »

Il descendit ensuite rapidement et engloba d'un coup le sexe volumineux de son amant. Severus hoqueta , sous la puissance des sensations ou sous le bonheur de cette déclaration , il ne savait pas trop . Mais tout ce qui comptait était que Harry l'aimait et qu'il était en train de lui donner le plaisir de sa vie !

Criant presque sous les coups de langue , le plus âgé des deux se cambrait pour que Harry l'accueille toujours plus profond dans sa bouche . Il était perdu dans les brumes de l'extase quand Harry se retira , finit lui-même de se déshabiller et , sans même se préparer , s'empala sur le sexe de son amant .

Severus hurla sous le plaisir , mais lorsqu'il vit le visage crispé de son amour , il repoussa son envie de donner de puissants coups de bassin . Il laissa Harry s'habituer à la sensation , et quand le jeune homme commence de lui-même à bouger , Severus ne se retint plus .

Le corps parfait de son élève allait et venait sur sa virilité ,et Severus l'accompagnait de coups de reins pour s'enfoncer toujours plus en Harry .

La jouissance arriva bien vite tant le plaisir était fort , et au bout de quelques minutes les mouvements se firent plus rapides , violents , et quand le jeune brun jouit sur le ventre de son amant , celui-ci se vida dans le corps de Harry .

Le griffondor , épuisé , se détacha de Severus , et se colla à lui malgré la sueur qui les recouvrait tous les deux . Ils reprirent leur souffle tranquillement , se calinant tendrement . Quand les deux hommes eurent retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal , ils se regardèrent et Severus finit par dire :

« On ne devrait pas rester ici . Tu ne veux pas venir dormir dans mes appartements? »

Harry lui sourit , puis acquiesça . Il se levèrent , en silence , puis sortir . Au moment ou la porte disparaissait , Severus demanda à son amant :

« Mais quelle est donc cette salle ? J'ai failli ne pas la voir , et je suis pratiquement sur de ne jamais être passé devant !

- C'est la salle sur demande . Il suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce que l'on souhaite pour le voir apparaître dans la salle .

- Oh … alors c'est pour cela …finit par dire Severus après une seconde de réflexion. »

Harry le regarda avec un petit air surpris et finit par dire :

« C'est pour cela quoi ?

- Et bien je faisais les cents pas devant cette porte et je pensais à toi . C'est peut être pour ça que tu m'est apparu . Tu étais ce que je désirais le plus . »

Le silence se fit à nouveau , et les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement . Une tendresse immense venait de naître entre eux . Un dernier baiser échangé avec tout l'amour qui les liait et il prirent la direction des appartements du professeur .

Arrivé au bout du couloir , la main de Severus vint prendre tendrement celle de Harry dans une caresse qu'il savait désormais éternelle .


End file.
